Not Ready To Make Nice
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Mike's father is a right bastard, now something has happened and Mike's not quite ready to forgive him so easily. Slash Miz/Alex Riley/Randy Orton


**_Not Ready to Make Nice_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE_**

**_Summary- Mike's father is a right bastard, now something has happened and Mike's still not quite ready to forgive him so easily. Slash Miz/Alex Riley/Randy Orton _**

**_Warning- Implied Child Abuse. _**

**_I was listening to 'Not Ready To Make Nice by The Dixie Chicks' when I wrote this._**

The silence echoed around the room. The silence would be disturbed by the odd soft snore before it was silent again. Mike shifted in the bed, he had woken up about three hours ago and now he couldn't get back to sleep. After the third time of rolling over Mike glanced at his lover who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. Randy's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, Mike reached over and rested his hand on the bare chest and sat there for a second before getting up from the bed. Careful to not make any noise Mike left the room, not aware of the pair of blue eyes that followed him, he walked downstairs to and took a seat on one of the couches in the living room. The living room was dark being the middle of the night, the street light across the street was the only source of light. Mike's hands twitched in his lap, his cell phone sat on the coffee table almost mocking him. Sighing in defeat Mike picked up his phone and dialled an all to familiar number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice picked up on the other line, Mike swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's me."

"Mike." The other voice was immediately on guard and wide awake. "What's wrong? Where's Randy?"

"Sleeping still. I couldn't tell him." Randy listened to his lover talk on his phone, he stood in the hallway.

"You need to tell him. Mike, we love you and you need to be able to talk to Randy about stuff not just me." Mike frowned listening to the person on the other line.

"I know, it just hard. I hate this time of the year. To many bad memories."

"I know love, but if you tell Randy it might make it easier, plus you will have more people to help you through the tuff times."

"Okay. I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, tell Randy I love him. I'll see you both in a couple of days." Alex had left a week ago to head home to spend sometime with his family, his little brother was proposing to his girlfriend. And Mike was really missing him.

"Okay see you soon." Mike listened and once Alex had hung up he disconnected the call.

"You can come out now." Mike called knowing Randy was out in the hallway. Randy smirked and entered the living room.

"Alex says he loves you."

"And I love him too, now why were you calling him at 3 in the morning?" Randy asked staring down at his smaller lover, Mike moved over so that Randy could sit down on the couch. Randy sat down watching as Mike drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them to his chest.

"My parents were shitty parents." Randy continued to watch his love while Mike fiddle with the edge of his pyjama pants, both of them were shirtless. Mike rested his head against his knees looking at Randy. "My mom, was not only a violent alcoholic, she wouldn't attack physically more so mentally and she drank anything with alcohol in it like it was water, but she was also cheating on my dad. And my dad was an abusive and nasty drunk, he would be physically and mentally abusive, his favourite victim was me. When I was nine my mom was killed, she had been shot after someone broke into our house. My dad drank more and got more violent. Becca was only fifteen she had tried to protect me and instead he physically picked her up and threw her out of the house. She never came home, she moved in with her boyfriend's family. She had left me there." Mike pulled his legs closer to his chest, the tears were rolling down his cheeks. Randy fumed while he listened to Mike talk.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Mike turned his head away from Randy and looked straight ahead.

"The last time he ever beat me was 13 years tomorrow well technically today." Randy frowned, he was seething but he knew there was something else. "My dad's sister called me yesterday, my dad is in the hospital. He was in a drunk driving accident. His organs are shutting down on him, they're giving him a little less than two weeks." Randy wrapped his arms around his fiancé and pulled Mike into his lap. Mike curled into his chest and sobbed violently into Randy's neck.

"I want to see him." Mike mumbled into Randy's neck in-between sobs. Randy tightened his hold on Mike and said nothing, everything was still swirling around in his mind. Eventually the sobs stopped and were replaced by soft puffs of air, Randy sat there for a little while longer before carrying Mike upstairs to their room and settling them both into the bed. After wiping the old tear tracks off his fiancé's cheeks Randy placed a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

The next few days passed, Mike was lost in his thoughts and acting nothing like the normal Mike. Mike seemed to have curled himself into a shell. Alex had returned the day before and even that couldn't get Mike to break down his walls. Right now the three men were on a plane to Ohio where Mike's dad was in the hospital. Despite Randy's thoughts on this being a bad idea, Alex reasoned with him and soon the three were off. Mike sat by the window his head rested against it watching everything outside, Randy sat next to him to him and Alex was on the other side of Randy. Alex reached over and grabbed Randy's hand interlocking their fingers. Randy was watching Mike with concern shining in his eyes.

After the plane landed and the three travelled to a hotel where they had a room booked for a couple of days. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Mike over to him. Mike sat down on his lap, his head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"You okay with this, Babe?" Mike threaded their fingers together before nodding his head.

"Let's go." Randy watched his two lovers, he was against this, it would just hurt Mike more in the end.

The drive to the hospital was quick and soon the three were entering the front doors. Mike walked over to the desk and waited for the nurse to notice him.

"Hi can I help you?" The nurse asked in a preppy voice.

"I was wondering what floor Josh Mizanin was on?"

"What was he in for?"

"Drunk Drive Accident." Mike swallowed the lump in his throat as the nurse turned to her computer, before looking back at him.

"The fifth floor. One of the nurse up there will tell what room."

"Thank you." The nurse smiled before turning to help someone else. Alex and Randy shoved away from the wall they were leaning against and fallowed Mike to the fifth floor.

Alex held Mike's hands as they walked to they front desk of the fifth floor.

"Can I help you?" The nurse was snobby this time.

"I'm looking for Josh Mizanin." The nurse made a face.

"What's your relationship to him?"

"I'm his son." Mike swallowed hard as the words left his mouth.

"Mr. Mizanin didn't make it through the night." The nurse told him before turning around in her chair back to her computer. Mike felt numb, Alex squeezed his hand. Randy lead them over to some chairs, Mike felt himself behind pulled into one of his fiancé's laps, he couldn't determine which one, the nurse's words kept circling his mind, there were words of comfort were being whispered in his ears and the arms around him tightened. He wasn't even aware of the tears that fell from his eyes.

The funeral was a week later. Mike stood in the back with his fiancés. The two on either side of him, comforting him when he got angry at all the people talking about how great of a person his father was. Mike froze when he saw Becca up there her black dress clung to her very pregnant figure. The wedding band glinted in the sun. Mike felt his heart tighten in his chest when she started going on and on about how much her father meant to her. He was surprise by how well the lies spilled from her lips and how the tears rolled down her cheeks on cue. It hurt to watch the mockery. Nobody even seemed to notice the three at the back. The funeral soon came to an end Mike's dad was laid to rest. The people all spoke softly whispering words of respect to the dirt once his father was buried. Roses, and other flowers were laid onto of the fresh grave before people started clearing the area. Mike glared at the head stone in hurt and anger.

"Michael." Mike's emotions switched to betrayal and confusion. Randy squeezed Mike's hand before backing away so Mike could talk to his sister, Alex kissed his temple before backing away to Randy's side, the viper wrapped an arm around shorter man's waist.

"Becca, nice speech."

"He wasn't all that bad of a man." Mike scoffed, his two lovers could tell Miz was aching to burst through and be a right bastard to Mike's sister.

"What man did you grow up with? Oh wait that's right you left me in that bastards care and ran away to your boyfriend." Miz nasty behaviour was rearing his ugly head. Becca looked close to tears.

"I was scared."

"I WAS NINE! And you left me there to protect myself against a monster." Mike had tears forming in his eyes while his sister was full out balling. Alex buried his head in Randy's chest, it hurt them to see Mike this hurt. "I was scared and hurt. And I had no one. No mom, no dad, and no sister."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed out. A tall man came over to them he was immediately at Becca's side pulling her into his arms hugging her to his chest as she sobbed into his suit.

"What did you do to her?"

"Tyler no, he's my brother."

"You have a brother?" Those words broke whatever was holding Mike together, Alex and Randy both went over and stood closer to their fiancé hoping to give him the support.

"No she doesn't." Mike glared at them,

"Mike."

"I don't every want to see you again." His voice was so soft and defeated. Tyler lead the sobbing Becca away from the three men. Before either Alex or Randy could take their distraught lover into their arm, Mike ran over to the head stone that stood signifying where Josh Mizanin rested. The stone read 'Josh Alexander Mizanin, 1950-2010. Caring father of two and a loving husband and son.' Mike let out a sound in-between a growl and a sob before he kicked the stone. Not caring if he broke his toe or his whole damn foot Mike kicked the stone again, and again and again. Randy and Alex watched as their lover continued kicking the stone, the flowers that had once laid there only minutes before were destroyed and all over. Mike finally stopped kicking and he dropped to his knees his head buried in his hands as the sobs shook his body.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Randy stepped forward and dropped to his knees pulling his lover into his arms. Mike fell into the embrace crying into Randy's chest. Alex stepped forward and rubbed Mike's back, he whispered sweet nothing into the smaller male's ear.

"Let's go back home." Randy spoke to both of them. Mike rubbed his eyes and allowed Randy to carry him to the car. Alex got into the back and cuddle Mike to him and Randy drove them to the hotel to grab their bags before driving them back to Missouri.

When Randy looked at the rear view mirror, he saw Mike sleeping against Alex, the latter's hand ruining through Mike's hair. Alex caught his eyes in the mirror and winked at him. For the first time in last two weeks everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

_**I hope somebody likes it. **_


End file.
